1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose end constructions and more particularly to a hose end construction which can prevent fluid flowing through a hose from leaking between a hose main body of the hose subjected to a relatively high internal pressure and a connection metal fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional hose end construction, heretofore, it has been the common practice to insert a nipple to constitute a connection metal fitting and provided at its outer periphery with a rib into the end portion of a hose main body comprising a reinforcing layer and a resilient rubber portion and the end portion of the reinforcing layer is wound around a bead wire located beyond the rib to form a turn-back portion. In such a conventional hose end construction, if the hose is inflated by applying the internal pressure therein, the resilient rubber portion of the hose main body becomes bulged. As a result, the resilient rubber portion becomes broken at that end surface of the nipple which is adjacent to the resilient rubber portion or the resilient rubber portion becomes separated from the nipple, thereby leaking the fluid to be transported.